Internet use has grown quickly in recent history and indications are that Internet use will continue to grow. Users access the internet to view all types of content. Today, users can view live presentations of events, such as sporting events. The providers of such content typically want to have some level of control over who views the content. For example, the provider of a live sporting event feed may want to block users in certain geographical areas for licensing purposes.
Typically providers of Internet content are separate entities from the network providers that provide the infrastructure to distribute the content. To reach a very large audience, content providers typically purchase the services of a content delivery network provider, which generally has a large network infrastructure for distributing the content. However, because content providers typically don't have control over distribution, the providers typically have limited control in how, or to whom, the content is distributed.